This invention relates to new stabilizer combinations, and to synthetic resin compositions, particularly olefin polymer, acrylic polymer, vinyl halide polymer, and polyamide compositions containing the same, and having as a result an increased resistance to deterioration in color and mechanical properties when heated at elevated temperatures of the order of 150.degree. C and higher.
Many organic phosphites have been proposed as stabilizers for polyvinyl chloride resins, and are employed either alone or in conjunction with other stabilizing compounds, such as polyvalent metal salts of fatty acids and alkyl phenols. Such phosphite stabilizers normally contain alkyl or aryl radicals in sufficient number to satisfy the three valences of the phosphite, and typical phosphites are described in the patent literature, for example, W. Lesitner et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,646 of Aug. 14, 1951, 2,716,092 of Aug. 23, 1955, and 2,997,454 of Aug. 2, 1961.
Organic phosphites have also been added as stabilizers in amounts of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.05% to 0.2% by weight, to high molecular weight polycarbonate plastics, for example the polycarbonate of 2,2'-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) propane of molecular weight 10000 and up to over 50000 as disclosed by G. Fritz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,520 of Feb. 21, 1967.
A Hecker in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,115 of Nov. 11, 1958 disclosed compositions of organic phosphites with metal salts of carboxylic acids usd in olefin polymers.
Phosphites are also employed in conjunction with other stabilizers such as a polyhydric phenol in the stabilization of polypropylene and other synthetic resins against degradation upon heating or ageing under atmospheric conditions. The polyhydric phenol is thought to function as an antioxidant in such combinations. Disclosures by R. Werkheiser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,226 of Dec. 6, 1975; I. Salyer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,617 of May 23, 1961; L. Friedman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,993 of June 19, 1962; W. Nudenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,338 of Mar. 5, 1963; C. Fuchsman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,187 of Mar. 19, 1963; H. Orloff et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,465 of Dec. 24, 1963; A. Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,526 of Jan. 26, 1965; A. Hecker et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,093 of Sept. 15, 1964, 3,244,650 of Apr. 5, 1966 ad 3,225,136 and 3,255,151 of June 7, 1966; C. Bawn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,820 of Nov. 14, 1967; D. Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,277 of Oct. 20, 1970; J. Casey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,657 of June 22, 1971; C. Abramoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,728 of Dec. 24, 1974; M. Minagawa, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,423 of Mar. 4, 1975 and 3,907,517 of Sept. 23, 1975; and British Pat. Nos. 846,684, 851,670, and 866,883 are representative of stabilizer combinations including organic phosphites, polyhydric phenols, and other active ingredients.
The importance of organic phosphites as stabilizers for synthetic resins has led to the development of a large variety of special phosphites intended to provide improved stabilizing effectiveness and compatibility and ease of compounding with the resin and with other stabilizers commonly used. However, the phosphites which have been proposed have not been entirely successful, partly because of their complicated structure, which makes them costly to prepare, and partly because of their difficulty of preparation.
Among these special phosphites, L. Friedman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,608 of July 31, 1962 disclosed a class of biphosphites having the formulae ##STR1## in which R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are alkyl or aryl and Z is --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, --C.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 C.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --(--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--)x or (CHCH.sub.3 CH.sub.2).sub.x where x is at least two, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,878 of Sept. 11, 1962 a class of linear phosphite polymers having the formula ##STR2## in which Q is the alkylene or arylene portion of a dihydric alcohol or dihydric phenol. R. Morris et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,286 of Nov. 26, 1963 disclosed phosphites having the formula ##STR3## in which R represents a bulky hydrocarbon group such as t-butyl, t-amyl, t-hexyl, cyclohexyl, t-pentyl, t-octyl, phenyl, and the like; R.sub.1 represents hydrogen and R; R.sub.3 represents an alkyl group from 6 to 20 carbon atoms which is preferably in the meta or para position; x represents a number of from 1 to 3 inclusive; y represents a number of from 0 to 2 inclusive and the sum of the numerical value of x+y is always exactly 3.
D. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,631 of Jan. 10, 1967 disclosed condensation products of phosphorus compounds with bisphenols and trisphenols which may be represented by the structures: ##STR4## Where:
X is selected from the following: &gt;P--OR';&gt;P--R'; ##STR5## and Y is selected from the following: --P(OR').sub.2 ; ##STR6## R is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 16 carbon atoms or aryl or a combination of these; R' is alkyl of 1 to 16 carbon atoms or aryl, and R" is alkylidene of 1 to 16 carbon atoms or an aryl-substituted alkylidene.
C. Baranauckas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,608 of Feb. 21, 1967, disclosed phenolic phosphites useful as polymer stabilizers prepared by reacting a triorganophosphite, a polyol, and an aromatic material having two to six phenolic hydroxyl groups at 60.degree.-180.degree. C in specified proportions.
G. Brindell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,064 of Nov. 19, 1968 disclosed phenolic phosphites represented by the general formula: ##STR7## where x is from 1 to 3, y and z each from 0 to 2, x+y+z=3, R is hydrogen or alkyl and Y is hydroxyl or a group of the formula ##STR8## where R is hydrogen or alkyl M. Larrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,524 of Dec. 31, 1968, disclosed phosphites useful as polymer stabilizers having the formula: ##STR9## where R.sub.1 R.sub.2, R.sub.4, R.sub.6, and R.sub.7 are aryl or haloaryl, and R.sub.3 and R.sub.5 are a polyalkylidene glycol or an alkylidene bisphenol or a hydrogenated alkylidene bisphenol or a ring halogenated alkylidene bisphenol from which the two terminal hydrogens have been removed.
O. Kauder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,699 of Nov. 4, 1969 and 3,655,832 of Apr. 11, 1972 disclosed organic phosphites containing a free phenolic hydroxyl group and defined by the formula: ##STR10## wherein Z is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic and (Ar).sub.p --Y--Ar groups, taken in sufficient number to satisfy the valences of the two phosphite oxygen atoms; Y is a polyvalent linking group selected from the group consisting of oxygen; aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbon groups attached to each Ar group through a carbon atom not a member of an aromaic ring; oxyaliphatic; thioaliphatic, oxycyloaliphatic, thiocycloaliphatic; heterocyclic; oxyheterocyclic, thioheterocyclic, carbonyl, sulfinyl; and sulfonyl groups; Ar is a phenolic nucleus which can be phenyl or a polycarbocyclic group having condensed or separate phenyl rings; each Ar group is either connected through an oxygen atom to a phosphite group or contains a free phenolic hydroxyl group, or both; and p is a number, one or greater, and preferably from one to four, which defines the number of Ar groups linked to Y.
L. Friedman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,963 of June 23, 1970, disclosed phosphites having the formula: ##STR11## where R is alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, aralkyl, haloaryl, haloalkyl or ##STR12## and n is an integer of at least 1.n can be 2,3,4,5,6,7, 8,10,50,100 or even more.
D. Bown et at. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,507 of May 5, 1970 and 3,691,132 of Sept. 12, 1972 disclosed polyolefins stabilized with polyphosphites, polyphosphates, polyphosphonites, polyphosphonates, polyborates, polycarbonates, and polysilanes which are condensation products of a 4,4'-bisphenol with a condensing or linking agent which may be of the ester type, such as the esters of triaryl or mixed aryl-alkyl compounds, or the acid halide type. Bown's condensation product stabilizers have molecular weights between 600 and 8000 or higher and are described by the structural formula, ##STR13## where X is selected from the group consisting of ##STR14## --C--C, and C--A--C-- where A is a C.sub.1 to C.sub.16 alkylene or an arylene; R', R", R'", and R"" are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.18 alkyls, and an aryl group; Y is selected from the group of ##STR15## where R is hydrogen, a C.sub.1 to C.sub.18 ##STR16## where m is 0 to 10, preferably 4 to 8, ##STR17## where A' is (CH.sub.2).sub.n --S--(CH.sub.2).sub.n or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --S--(CH.sub.2).sub.m -- S-(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n is 0 to 10, preferably 2 and m is 0 to 10, preferably 5; ##STR18## where R is an alkyl, preferably methyl, and Z is ##STR19## where R', R", R'", R"", and X correspond respectively to the R', R", R'", R"", and X previously selected when n has a value from 1 to 15, or may be derived from the compound used to introduce Y into the product when n has a value from 2 to 15, for example --R or --OR where R is hydrogen, an alkyl, or aryl. When Y in the formula of Bown's stabilizer is ##STR20## the stabilizer is a type of hydroxyaryl phosphite. Similarly, when Y in the formula is ##STR21## the stabilizer is a hydroxyaryl carbonate.
Bown's condensation products are described as especially effective in high molecular weight solid polyolefins when used together with a dialkyl sulfide costabilizer such as dilauryl thiodipropionate, distearyl thiodipropionate, ditridecyl thiodipropionate, dicetyl sulfide, bis(tetradecylmercapto) paraxylylene, and 10,24-dithiotetracontane.
J. Floyd et al in German published application No. 2505071 of Aug. 14, 1975 abstracted in Chemical Abstracts 1976, Volume 84, abstract no. 5945f, disclosed low molecular weight polycarbonate esters of bisphenols such as 2,2-bis(3-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropane) and 4,4'-butylidene bis(6-t-butyl-3-methylphenol) prepared in such a way as to contain few or no free phenolic hydroxyl groups as being highly effective heat and light stabilizers for polyolefins and giving a synergistic effect with distearyl thiodipropionate, tris (nonylphenyl) phosphite, and distearyl pentaerythritoldiphosphite.